The purpose of this study is to investigate differences between ethnic groups in the pharmacokinetics of cyclosporine (Cya). Preliminary evidence suggests that there are differences in the clearance of Cya. Since Cya is predominantly metabolized by cytochrome P=450 3A4(CYP 3A4), these results may have implications for other drugs metabolized by CYP 3A4.